


Иллюзия семьи

by somedy



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Pre-Het, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: в Канзас возвращаться всегда было сложно





	Иллюзия семьи

**Author's Note:**

> варнинг - тяжелый постканон, условно хорошая концовка, джековское ебобо
> 
> в душе всегда цветет миндаль (с)
> 
> написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды Bioshock, бетинг - heksejakt

Возвращаться в Канзас всегда было сложно. Казалось, их дом — добротно уложенный лиственничный брус, прикрытый пазовой черепицей — до сих пор принадлежал Уайнандам.

Семье, пытавшейся выжить — тщетно, смешно, на бумагах.

Скрипящие половицы, ощерившийся проржавевшей арматурой подвал, потускневшие окна и вылинявшие раскладные кресла. Горячие облупившиеся батареи, отчищенная до грубых царапин газовая плита. И старый, кряхтящий вопреки времени патефон — с дребезжащей мембраной! — с навеки застрявшей пластинкой.

Об Уайнандах — существовавших лишь на пожелтевшем фото — напоминало абсолютно все, и с каждым годом приезжать становилось трудней. В Канзас ей приходилось гнать себя, отхлестывая словами до разъедающей сердце ненависти.

Ради Джека Райана — неназванного отца, друга и спасителя.

Она вздохнула, поправила соломенную шляпу, топнула ногой, взвив в воздух клочки пыли и сухих трав, и прошла к дому. Вокруг — как-то неловко чисто: выстриженный газон, клумбы с подсолнухами и аккуратно сложенные поленницы дров под крепким навесом.

Значит, двое малодушно остались в Вашингтоне — от Маши и Леты хаос летел во все стороны, и двор они трижды заливали цементом. По крайней мере, со всеми вредителями.

Она слабо улыбнулась и, поднявшись по шатким ступеням, вошла внутрь. Дохнуло на нее подгоревшим — от скопившейся на дне турки гущи — кофе, тостами и мужским парфюмом. Все понятно. При Сьюзи бы пахло выпечкой — фруктово-ягодной, приторной, пересыпанной сахарной пудрой.

— Джек, я дома! — крикнула она, скидывая туфельки. От затекших, пережатых узкими носами, пальцев растеклось облегчение, перекрывшееся идущей от пола прохладой.

Рассеившуюся по дому тишину Джек прервал быстро: прогремел чем-то из зала и торопливо появился, на ходу вытирая руки. Он улыбнулся, неловко пожал плечами и предложил кофе.

Она отказалась с понимающей усмешкой. Пэтти — единственная наследница звучной фамилии Андерсдоттер — не позволяла пить кофе после полудня и резко, точно пытаясь пройтись по нервам, отчитывала за сахар, жиры и углеводы в целом.

— Похоже, приехала только я.

Она вздохнула и провела рукой по шероховатым темно-зеленым обоям. На старых — коричневых, с прожилками багрянца — они много рисовали с Джеком, пачкая друг друга гуашью. Ей поначалу действительно верилось, что этот дом — в сухом и пыльном Канзасе — станет родным, а вложенные в стену труды — окупятся, не запросив и праздничного пирога.

Но ей не хватило ума, и к правде она подбиралась неуклюже, громко и без каких-либо сожалений — последние скопом рухнули после окончания школы. Ее перекрутило за всех сестер. За Тененбаум. Отчасти — за самого Джека, пытавшегося отсечь дефектные гены Райана через палящее солнце и непрерывный труд.

Джек делал все, чтобы избавиться от тени отца за спиной и чьих-либо подсказок-кодов, но даже в детстве ей казалось, что он всего-навсего прятался. Мужчина по виду, ребенок по возрасту — наверно, он не нашел пути лучше, а позже — и перестал искать.

— Ну как там, в Атланте?

От голоса Джека, затягивающего обратно — в сегодняшний Канзас — она вздрогнула. Машинально, стараясь скрыть заторможенность, пригладила распушившиеся волосы и закатила глаза.

— Как и всегда — влажно, скучно и везде одна «кола».

Джек хмыкнул, поправив ворот свитера. Похоже, меж петель клочьями забилась пыль, но стряхивать ее бесполезно. Надо собрать по всему дому вещи и сунуть в машинку, проверить вентили, найти порошок...

И стянуть с Джека свитер. Потерявший форму, цвет и мягкость — пустить бы на тряпки, но совершать эту ошибку она не готова.

Она потянулась, зевнула и пристроилась на краю продавленного дивана — чтобы заговорить. Трещать о атлантской чепухе — просто и скучно; и она, поджав ноги, начала присматриваться к Джеку.

Он расставлял книги — на новых, еще пахнущих смолой полках — и мерно покачивал головой в такт рассказу. Умиротворенный, загорелый, с ранней проседью и обветренными руками. Джек выглядел совершенно нормальным — и кто бы знал, как долго откачивали яды Восторга? — и в меру привлекательным.

Оценивать его внешность ей, как дочери, было сложно, но если верить подругам из Атланты — на Джека любая поведется. Статный, красивый, хозяйственный, обеспеченный, заботливый и молчаливый. Хвастаться таким парнем — надежно. Рокабилли, гаражный панк, заплетенные — конечно, с любовью — дреды и те, кто рванули на большую дорогу вслед за Керуаком — все эти варианты, бесспорно, хороши, но краткосрочны.

Джека достаточно переодеть и выдать за хиллбилли — пригородную диковинку с налетом дешевого кантри — но он не захочет.

Он никогда не хотел. Даже на свадьбу с Тененбаум он соглашался только в угоду детским капризам. Должно быть, в аэропорт ее Джек отвез почти счастливым, если вернулся с ворохом новых Барби и целым ведром «Поп Рокс».

Однако шипучки ей показались горькими — на фоне печального взгляда Джека, смотревшего сквозь нее словно назад, в Восторг. Надо сказать, она не ошиблась, вот только понять все — его тоску, дребезжащий патефон и отстраненность — довелось не сразу.

Наверно, в детстве было проще — времени на подумать просто не оставалось. Канзас завораживал подгадывающим сквозь тополиные кроны солнцем и простирающимися, казалось, до самого океана полями. И ей едва хватило детства, чтобы успеть вытоптать незрелую кукурузу, попортить тупым ножом ближайшие тополя и перепачкаться куриным пометом в соседских курятниках.

Но Тененбаум говорила, что это — нормально, и Джек с ними справится.

Тогда она верила Тененбаум, звала ее — сейчас она лишь сглотнула, передавив отвращение — мамой и рисовала мелками свадьбу. Она хотела и настоящую маму, и папу, и новое имя, и безнаказанно дергать сестер за уши; теперь же работала по десять часов в сутки, прогуливала пары и наконец перестала бояться — прошлого.

После отлета Тененбаум она решилась и на «красивую добрую мисс» — старательно вычерчивала ее лицо чуть ли не по клеточкам, подписывала листы и вешала те прямо в зале — на пластилин и иногда кнопки; сестрички смеялись, портили рисунки бессмысленными загогулинами и говорили, что там их защищал «только мистер Бабблз».

Она бы проплакала весь день — но Джек ей поверил и вытер слезы. Купил коробку восковых мелков и попросил рассказать о мисс «хоть что-нибудь» — чтобы не слушать и резко уйти, начав греметь чем-то в подвале.

По счастью, Тененбаум говорила уже не с ними — и на другом континенте.

В пятнадцать они ей стали не нужны — нескладные, с облезшей от загара кожей и вечно ноющие. Наверно, Джеку пришлось несладко с пятью погодками, попеременно требующими новых колготок или особых пластинок.

Однажды Пэтти выплакала старый пикап на пару вечеров, но с ней самой сравниться никто не смог. Она просила на Рождество помаду — «краснющую как десять галлонов свиной крови» — и новую плойку.

Возможно, он передернулся, выругался — она уже и не помнила — но в город ее отвез. И вечером, забравшись с Машей и Сьюзи на чердак, она сделала все, чтобы ударить Джека — по ране, которую тот даже не пытался зарастить.

Черные, подпорченные дешевой краской локоны, красные губы, голые плечи и шелковая лента на шее — точь-в-точь красотка с любимой пластинки Джека. Она, подвязав старое платье, прыгала на диване — под хохот и аплодисменты сестер — крутила бедрами и перекрикивала пластинку. Насмешкой и кривлянием она изуродовала не только песню — и Джек впервые выпорол ее.

До слез, криков и первого побега.

Сейчас она только морщилась, вспоминая — но другого она и не заслуживала. Всей детской глупости хватило, чтобы вернуть дом — несуществующим Уайнандам, а Джека — оттолкнуть. Он продолжал быть милосердным и принимал ее радушно, катал по окрестностям и пару раз сводил в бар.

С ним было уютно и странно, но без него в Канзасе — гораздо хуже, чем там, на дне, в компании Тененбаум.

Ее начало морозить, и она сдернула с дивана потрепанный — котом и машинкой — плед. Укутавшись, она сменила позу и, вытянув ноги, прижала те к батарее.

— Тебя трясет, — заметил Джек, обернувшись. — Налить... чего-нибудь?

Он всегда спотыкался, не решаясь предложить сразу пива. Его пить в Канзасе — правильно; вино, коньяк или водку признавали нехотя и наливали лишь с третьей просьбы.

— Нет, — помедлив, сказала она. — Я хочу просто побыть с тобой.

Не совсем чистая правда заставила ее отвести взгляд. Но признать, что пить в Канзасе ей до сих пор стыдно — после инцидента с помадой, побегом и диким подростковым воем на чужом поле — почти невозможно.

С Джеком и без того непросто, вопреки всем его стараниям. Он вскоре должен сорваться — схватиться за патефон или бессмысленную ложь — и, если она не разрыдается, остаток выходных они сумеют провести единой семьей.

Она заставила себя улыбнуться. Спина Джека ее стараний не оценила, и оставалось лишь склонить набок голову — кокетливо, как всегда в Атланте, сменив голосовой тон.

— О тебе все еще спрашивают мои подружки. Один раз приехал — и уже такой успех! А ведь ты даже не старался, но, может, если мы вдруг...

— В этом году времени на поездки у меня не будет.

— Вообще-то, — протянула она, чувствуя, как резко пережало грудь и даже не бюстгальтером, — я хотела пригласить Клариссу сюда, к нам.

Она вся напряглась — еще немного, и можно сращиваться с черепицей — и едва успела отсчитать пару секунд.

Джек тяжело вздохнул и обернулся. Лицо его, казалось, не дрогнуло — все то же спокойствие, смешавшееся с апатией; глаза — чистые, со светлыми белками — однако немного пугали.

Как будто Джек Райан пытался пролезть под ее личность и докопаться до призрака.

Наверно, не зря казалось, что лучше б он мучил ее иначе — как многие отцы в Канзасе — и отпускал заплаканной. От побоев и насилия сбежать гораздо проще, достаточно первой же попутки на трассе до Уичито — дешевому, забитому самолетами и художественными галереями «Все за доллар».

Но уже было поздно — настолько, что она сама, почти готовая разрыдаться, придвинулась к патефону и заменила иглу. Старая пластинка — с неровной выемкой на краю, оставшаяся на память о Лете — требовала заботы — и к новой игле пришлось добавить настройку мембраны.

Своим скрипом та привлекла Джека, и тот от неожиданности выронил очередную стопку. Книги ударились об пол глухо — одной не повезло, и та уголком оставила на обоях кривую царапину. Джек было наклонился, ухватил ближайший переплет, но так ничего и не поднял.

— Не думаю, что ты и правда хочешь слушать эту запись, — с усмешкой заявил он и, подобравшись ближе, отстранил от патефона.

Он беспокоился о пластинке не напрасно, ведь сделанная в Атланте копия звучала намного хуже и выдавал помехи даже на тонких сапфировых иглах. Оригинальный тираж им не достать и за все деньги мира: вода давно сточила винил и растворила, травясь, гофрокартон.

На повторную перезапись — уже в другом месте, по новым ценам — Джек упрямо не соглашался, виновато разводил руками и закрывал патефон, неспешно щелкая замком. Настаивать она не решалась, но с каждым годом боялась сильнее, что все-таки Джек переживет пластинку.

Его больная привязанность — не к винилу, к голосу — со стороны выглядела такой наивной и глупой, что, будь Джек менее заботлив, она бы ревновала его с детства. Но Джек умело поделил себя на всех поровну — по крайней мере, так казалось раньше.

Сейчас, наверно, почти не обидно, что их неназванный отец, друг и спаситель увлекся девушкой, погибшей до их встречи. Его понять несложно — подводными страстями пресыщаешься быстро, и остается лишь страх — как у нее или похлеще.

Она и сейчас закусывала губы, старательно гоня воспоминанья — но все-таки одно упустила, и то, оказавшись у Джека, разрослось до чего-то почти безумного. Привязанность, одержимость, страх, эмоциональные проблемы — у Джека могло открыться что угодно, и все по ее вине.

Она повторно собрала цепь, по звеньям которой — обложку пластинки, «красивую мисс» с рисунков, ворчанье Тененбаум и, может быть, что еще — Джек и сложил картинку, с которой, похоже, не собирался расставаться.

Картинка — самое уместное слово; на образ или мечту все это не натянуть — хотя они пытались. Джек часто спрашивал, о чем она еще помнит, порой — просил конкретных фактов, и, кроме лжи, ей было нечем отвечать. Она всегда щурилась, припомнила — размытую временем и детскими тревогами — женскую фигуру и, подбирая в уме ответы, поочередно все прикладывала.

Вот только ошибиться ей было невыносимо страшно. Вслед за не сложившейся картинкой всегда мог исчезнуть сам Джек — на самодельной батисфере, построенной по учебникам и просроченной надежде.

Губы ее задрожали — под совершенно сухие, перепуганные глаза — и она порывисто обняла Джека. Прятала лицо и нервно кусала губы, не будучи в силах на большее. Она не могла попросить прощения или исправить детские ошибки. Она не хотела просить Джека спасти ее снова — от угрызений совести. И она не должна возвращаться в Атланту без него.

Джек обнимал ее ласково, гладил по светлым волосам и осторожно укачивал — почти как в детстве. Его доброты она не заслуживала, но если сбежать вслед за сестрами, удержит ли Канзас Джека? Сумеет снова стать Уайнандом, каким был до крушения лайнера? Отпустит ли девушку, с которой не суждено встретиться? И что же с ним сделали их общие родители — Сучонг и Тененбаум?

Своей угрюмой привязанностью Джек пошел в мистера Бабблза — не отпускал, никому не доверял и словно шел по кругу вслед за иглой патефона.

Ему ведь пришлось в разы труднее — без детства, друзей, семьи и правды — и если его действительно учили электрошоком... Навряд ли о всех последствиях хоть кто-то подумал. Из Джека растили не человека — которым он, точно назло, умудрился стать; и многие чувства могли перестроиться под новые гены.

Она не знала.

Она не разбиралась в генетике и биологии, но ей хватало сердца, чтобы понять: любить покойную до забвения Джек Райан точно не выбирал. И, может быть — пусть в этом она с трудом и признавалась — так было лучше. Свободнее. Радостнее. Желаннее.

Тряхнув головой, она высвободилась из объятий и, быстро, не глядя, чмокнув Джека в щеку, поднялась. Осторожно, чуть ли не кончиками пальцев, прокрутила ручку патефона, пустив — наверно, в семью, не иначе — голос девушки, погибшей рядом с ней.

Та почему-то умирала счастливой, но сейчас — и в прошлом одновременно — пела с необъяснимой тоской. Посмертной, как оказалось позже.

Но ведь эту песню следовало исполнить иначе — на поверхности, перед скрипящим крыльцом, для одного Джека. Точно на глупых детских рисунках, что затерялись под разлитой гуашью, потрескивающими дровами или среди чердачной пыли.

Джеку она ничего не сказала, сбросила плед и зашагала обратно, к входной двери. Оставаться в зале — среди разбросанных книг, незаслуженно доброго Джека и его патефоном — было невыносимо, и если бы она хоть заплакала!

Ее хватило только на слабый удар по косяку.

— Мне правда жаль, — неожиданно сказал Джек.

Она, не оборачиваясь, кивнула, толкнув косяк гораздо слабее. Сердце забилось словно везде и в разном ритме, перекрыв патефон; к вискам подступила тупая боль — и на мгновение стало совсем дурно.

Джек был невероятно добр — и этим бил сильнее, чем когда-либо!

А она даже не могла обернуться; малодушно перешагнула порог, влезла в узкие туфельки — слабо порадовавшись низким каблукам — и провернула дверную ручку.

— Я сильно тебя обижу, если все-таки спрошу?

Джек все-таки вышел следом. Возможно, скрестил на груди руки или оперся плечом об косяк — но выдержал дистанцию, в которой она нуждалась. Ради него — боясь сорваться, заплакать и все загубить.

Иначе за батисферу придется браться уже ей.

Пробежавшись пальцами по ручке, она вспомнила, как протряслась с полдня в автобусе — у самого нагретого окна с тяжелым чемоданом на коленях. Сосед — добродушный старичок с пигментными пятнами по всему лицу — на протяжении всего пути настойчиво жевал орехи и шуршал блестящим пакетом.

— Миндаль. Она ненавидела миндаль.

К большему — «Другого отца мне и не нужно, Джек» — подступиться не удалось, и она торопливо выскочила на крыльцо. Спустившись на первые, самые пыльные, ступеньки, она обхватила себя руками и резко — до яркого хруста в позвонках — вскинула голову.

Солнце хлестало по глазам ярче прежнего — врезалось чуть ли не в сами зрачки и выбивало слезы. Жгучие, соленые, долгожданные — они кричали вместо нее, молили о прощении и требовали вернуть пятьдесят девятый.

Один раз. Для Джека. Он же найдет способ все исправить?

Ей больше не придется стыдиться своей детской жестокости, подростковой глупости и жалких — как эти слезы — попыток свести Джека хоть с кем-нибудь.

Он ведь нормальный, да? Несмотря на все детство и чертову подводную могилу? Вопреки Тененбаум и сестрам? Или он держится за норму только при помощи своей пластинки?

Судить она не имела права.

В пяти метрах от нее — за дубовой дверью и прессованной кожей чемодана — лежала главная ошибка, из-за которой так сложно возвращаться. Фотография в паспорте — чрезвычайно уродливая, в стиле дешевого кантри и пьяных испуганных глаз, но добивало другое.

«Элизабет Уайнанд, год рождения — 1951...»

Девочке с несуразным именем Салли так сильно хотелось забыть о прошлом, что, не подумав, она украла имя покойной, фамилию — ни дня не просуществовавшей семьи, и добрую часть Джека — у сестер.

— Малышка Салли, что же ты натворила?..

Она не смогла понять — кричит, рыдает или шепчет — но знала, что, отпилив от каждой из трех жизней по части, себя она до человека так и не собрала. Но расколола самый родной дом Канзаса — на множество осколков, гуляющих по краю отмирающей пластинки.

И каждый из них впивался в сердце все безжалостней — с очередным всхлипом.


End file.
